


Old Age

by imanotaku



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanotaku/pseuds/imanotaku
Summary: Hank has an existential crisis about his age. Antonio helps him out.





	Old Age

_Time fucks everyone._ It’s a sentence most middle-aged Facebook moms post with a sunset behind it, polished or not. It’s true too, unfortunately. Hank looks at himself in the mirror. His hair, even if somewhat dark on top, was turning white on the sides. The reflection stares back, pitifully. He was old.

Antonio walked in the exact moment of Hank’s existential contemplation. He stood back, watching Hank watching himself in the mirror with a ghost of a smile.

“Do you think I’m old?” He asked, in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

“What?”

“Do you think I’m old? It’s a simple question,” Hank shrugs and Antonio chuckles.

“It’s a trick question. Since when are you insecure?”

Hank frowns, “I’m not.”

“Then why the question?”

“Just answer it.”

Antonio finally cracks, “You’re almost sixty.”

“And?”

“It’s normal for you to age. It would be weird if you didn’t,” Antonio smiles, trying to make him smile too, which didn’t work. Hank went back to staring at the mirror, frown set in his undeniably aging face.

“So I was right.”

Antonio wrapped his arms around Hank’s shoulders, “I’m almost fifty, I’m getting old too.”

“You do think I’m old.”

Antonio lowers his head and sighs, “We don’t have time for this. I think you’re very handsome.”

Hank hums, but he doesn’t listen. Antonio chuckles and kisses his cheek. His hands travel to his chest, softly and barely touching the fabric of his plaid chest. Hank looks at them with a strange look of nostalgia in his eyes.

“I’m going to be replaced by a younger model, aren’t I?”

Antonio’s mouth makes a little ‘ah’ as his eyes widen, “That’s what’s wrong. Turn around.”

No one moves. Antonio rolls his eyes and steps back, crossing his arms.

“Hank, turn around.”

He does, finally, “What?”

“I thought you were smarter than this.”

“You calling me stupid?”

Antonio smiles, and places a hand on his heart, “I’m saying you have nothing to worry about. I’m not leaving you. And besides, I think you’re lucky.”

“Why?”

“’Cause, even in your sixties, you’re pretty sexy. And maybe, after this, you might be even luckier,” He wiggles his eyebrows for dramatic effect. It makes Hank smile, at least.

“I’m not sixty yet.”

“Hank. C’mon, let’s get to work. I promise I’ll show you how good you look,” Antonio drops a couple of kisses on his cheeks.

Hank presses his lips but gives in, “Fine.”

_Maybe time doesn’t fuck everyone._


End file.
